I'd Lie
by dwennie
Summary: Jane tries to entertain himself without resorting to the usual teasing of Lisbon. He fails miserably, and poor Lisbon has to endure him prying into things she'd rather keep secret. Jane/Lisbon oneshot.


**Disclaimer: None of it's mine :(  
**

**

* * *

**

Jane burst into Lisbon's office without knocking, clutching a large cup of coffee in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. He placed the coffee on her desk and gave her one of his trademark grins. Lisbon groaned and dropped her head onto her desk. It was far too early to have a smile that big.

"Good morning, Lisbon!" he trilled happily. "How was your weekend?"

She scowled and fixed him with a pointed glare. Much too early to be talking to Jane, too. His grin didn't shift as he waited for her to answer the question.

"Fine," she shrugged.

She turned back to the files on her desk, assuming the consultant would leave. When she didn't hear her office door close, she looked up. He was still there.

"Jane."

"What?"

"Out," she ordered in her best boss lady voice, the effect enhanced by the daggers her eyes were shooting his way.

"Okay," he surrendered, his hands in the air.

Jane left her office, only to poke his head back in a second later, smiling his I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to-know smile. He withdrew quickly, shutting the door just before the stapler collided with it.

He wandered over to his couch, hoping to find some entertainment once the rest of the team arrived. They had closed their latest case recently, and the whole team was starting to feel the boredom. Each had a way to deal with it—Cho read, Rigsby ate, Van Pelt wrote reports, Jane bugged Lisbon and Lisbon yelled at Jane. But after a few days, they felt the need to get back in the action.

Jane was feeling rather generous today, so he was going to attempt to leave Lisbon in peace for the day. Well, generous towards Lisbon at least. If he cut her some slack, it just meant that the rest of the team would have to make up for it. After all Lisbon did for them, it was the least they could do to repay her. Jane had a mission to make life at the CBI more exciting, and he had to fill his daily quota. Slacking off would not do, not at all.

About 10 minutes later, Van Pelt arrived, followed by Rigsby five minutes later. Jane entertained himself for all of 5 minutes poking fun at the two and their failed attempts to hide their relationship.

That quickly lost his attention. He lay back down on his couch and waited for Cho, who would be arriving in, oh, 3 minutes or so.

2 minutes, 57 and a half seconds later, Cho walked into the bullpen with his nose buried in the typical book.

"Hey, Cho!" Jane exclaimed as soon as the man was close enough. "How was the date Saturday night?"

Cho glanced up for the briefest of seconds. "Fine," he deadpanned, nodding to Rigsby and Van Pelt before returning to his book.

"Aw, come on man. Aren't you going to give us details?" Jane grinned hopefully.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He continued to pester Cho for another 10 minutes, but he didn't learn anything of interest. The only thing he gleaned from Cho's body language was that he had taken his girlfriend out to dinner. Routine, and not very exciting.

Jane frowned. So far, this morning was turning into a disaster. Well, by his terms. The rest of the team was counting their lucky stars, hoping Jane would continue to leave them in relative peace. He tossed and turned on his couch, trying to think of a Lisbon-free way of entertaining himself. 30 minutes later, he had no ideas of note.

He mentally apologized to Lisbon before walking into her office once again. Really, he couldn't be blamed for what happened next. If the rest of the team had been remotely interesting that morning, none of this would have had to happen.

"What did you do on the weekend?" he smirked, giving her the look. The I-already-know-but-why-don't-you-tell-me-anyways look.

Lisbon sent death glare number 4 his way, the get-out-before-I-cause-you-grievous-bodily-harm one. The fact that he had all her death glares catalogued and numbered amused him to no end. He knew which ones gave him leeway and when he should turn tail and run. This one, incidentally, gave him a little bit of room to manoeuvre.

"Jane, I have reports to do. Leave me alone."

"Come on, Lisbon. We both know you finished your reports on Friday. The fact that you're lying to me to get me to leave is insulting my extensive intelligence, and frankly, rather rude."

She shot him death glare 5. Still in the clear, for now.

"I went to the mall and out for dinner a few times," she said, clearly hoping to get him out without having to do damage control.

His grin widened. "Liar."

"Am not."

"Liar, pants on fire. You ate ice cream, watched a few old movies, and danced to...let me think...Taylor Swift on repeat. I'd Lie, is that the one?"

She blushed almost imperceptibly. "No," she countered sheepishly.

"Yes, you did," he crowed. "I never pegged you as the country type, Lisbon."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not, usually. I'm more of a mellow song type of person, and you already know I like the Spice Girls. I just liked that song, I don't know why."

"Liar again. I don't know why you try to lie to me, Lisbon. We both know it never works."

Lisbon scowled, unimpressed. "It's true, I do prefer mellow music."

"Oh I know _that_. I meant that you liked that Taylor Swift song for a particular reason... ah, it reminds you of someone in your life, right?"

She avoided his gaze, her blush intensifying.

"It reminds you of me? Really Lisbon, that's so sweet. I don't have a sister, but I'm sure she'd be beautiful, with me for a brother, and I don't play guitar, but most of it is bang on."

He just _couldn't_ resist.

"Jane..." she hissed, her voice reaching the dangerously angry pitch.

"I do like to argue, I love the colour green, and my eyes do take after my father's."

Lisbon made a noise that most resembled that of a sea lion.

"What I really find fascinating is the part about love. Lisbon, do you love me?"

Her face was burning red, and Jane could see her holding back embarrassed, or quite possibly angry tears. He immediately felt bad.

"Just go, Jane," she requested tiredly, avoiding his eyes.

Jane tilted her chin up to face him and caught her lips in a soft kiss. It was chaste, delicate, more of a question than anything. Still, the feeling of her lips on his was electrifying. Her lips tasted of cherry, and a faint aroma of cinnamon lingered in the air. As far as they were both concerned, the kiss was over far too quickly. Lisbon rested her forehead against his, her blush still as pronounced as ever.

"I love you, Teresa," he confessed honestly. "I argue with you because you're stunning when you're angry, and green's my favourite colour because of your eyes."

She took a small step back and surveyed him in surprise. "But..."

He silenced her with another soft kiss. "No buts. Let's take it slow?"

She nodded, a real smile finally gracing her features. "You're such an ass."

He grinned cheekily. "You say that, but your eyes betray you."

Jane backed out of her office quickly, shutting the door on a flying stapler for the second time that morning. He smirked his satisfaction.

Daily quota? Most definitely filled.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs and_

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white  
Never lets nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colors green  
He likes to argue, oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

* * *

_

**Fin.**

**I'm not huge on country or Taylor Swift, but I think this song suits Jane and Lisbon very well. The lyrics are right there if you don't know it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my attempt at light-hearted fluff. And I hope it turned out at least moderately well. Review? ;)**


End file.
